


Familiar, Strange Dreams

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [35]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He was getting less and less surprised at the appearance of Kaiba in his dreams, if not the content of the dreams.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar, Strange Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted August 11, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/118185.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #046, Reality

Joey had hoped to stop dreaming about him by now, but apparently his mind had never took that idea to heart.

It wasn't as though he minded that Kaiba was in his dreams, per say. It was more the fact that he was still a jerk in them - just as he was in real life - that bothered him. You would think that one would have more control over these things in their own dreams.

What started off as a preoccupation that broached his thoughts every now and then had turned into to a permanent fixation to his mental landscape.

He was getting less and less surprised at the appearance of Kaiba in his dreams, if not the content of the dreams.

"Hey."

"Mutt."

Joey rolled his eyes.

Kaiba was at his office desk, working on something on his computer.

"Whatcha up to?"

"The marauders are encroaching on dragon territory again. They're using pies this time."

"Oh." He paused. "Need any help?"

"Not from you." There was some more ferocious typing, then Kaiba went over to the closet and pulled out a sword.

Joey snorted and stepped along side him, pulling out a mace.

They were in a space station now.

"Stupid idiot; you never listen."

The weapons were gone, Kaiba pushed him against the wall, and their lips were alarmingly close. Joey swallowed hard.

Fantasy Kaiba, he realized, doesn't take "no" for an answer, any more than Real Life Kaiba does.  
The only difference was that this time Fantasy Kaiba was wearing a lot less clothes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Their lips sparked, but then there was a sensation of falling and Joey felt himself waking up.

As he lay in bed, trying to piece together the remnants of his dream, he could only collect the feeling of Kaiba's weight on his shoulders and the brush of his lips.

Following this dream, it would seem that now Kaiba would be in his waking thoughts even more than before.


End file.
